


Rules

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Bible (New Testament), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theology, or original fic, or... dunno. Not blasphemy, I don't think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Too short to be a story, and um, er, well, I'm not quite sure _what_ to make of this. May be offensive to some, for religious reasons. It's not meant to be. I got annoyed at the ravings of a fundamentalist 'Christian' and this emerged. (While I was in the shower. Dripping, and trying not to forget the good lines while getting dressed, is just such a nuisance....)  
> If you worry about heresy, or theological speculation isn't your cup of tea, click [here](http://www.starbucks.com/).  
> Unrated. Please don't try to shoot the writer. It just makes me testy.

"It would only take one trip, though. Several stops, probably, but...."

"I'm sorry. No." God sympathized, all too well, but, "Rules are rules, even for Us. You may return twice, only. Once at the end of days, and you chose to use the other resurrection to reassure your mother and your friends. I'm sorry, Jesus, but You may not go."

Christ paced along the meadow, trying to come up with a better justification, but decided that God would know truth when He heard it. "But have You looked at what they're doing in My name?"

"I know. But the rules were set down from the beginning; if We break them, so will all others." God watched Her son pace in a steady ground-eating stride that lingered, still, from His physical days as a traveling messiah.

"Damnation." Jesus stopped pacing at last, though. "All right. I'll go back to work."

God smiled, and kissed Him on the forehead. "Why don't you go help Peter at the Gate? He says so many of them refuse to believe they've been denied entry. Perhaps they'd believe it from you?"

Christ smiled. "And Peter's good company, and if I'm going to be angry, it'll be at souls who deserve some wrath? I'll do that. Thank You."

God waited until He was sure His son was in fact with Peter. The rock always did level out Jesus's temper. Then She sat and watched the sun rising over the planet, wishing, as always, that this would be the dawn where the Morningstar returned. But He'd have to bend the rules, or Lucifer would have to change His mind, before that happened. And each rule had to be kept, lest all the other rules unravel....

One day, maybe.  


_~ ~ ~ finis ~ ~ ~_

Comments, Commentary, &amp; Miscellanea:

  
I did say it wasn't my usual. 


End file.
